


You Only Lie When You're Afraid

by CassandraRedfield



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Anal, Force Confessions, Force Fuck, I'm on a train to hell!, Interrogation, Jars, M/M, Mayden?, Norman x Ethan, Oh boi guys!, Oh wait it's called "jars"... Gay, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, sexy interrogation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraRedfield/pseuds/CassandraRedfield
Summary: "I...kidnapped my son." Ethan finally spoke, his voice rattling in his throat, "But I don't remember what happened. I don't know where he is, but I know that I'm the only one who can save him!"Norman stood up immediately, rubbing the side of his face with his hand as he walked behind the two chairs across from Ethan and looked down at the suspect as he leaned against them. He breathes in and thought his next words. The suspect's face of a torn father prevented Norman from verbally attacking him."You don't remember anything - but you think you're the origami killer... I'm sorry, Ethan, but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want me to believe ya..."





	You Only Lie When You're Afraid

"I'm trying to save the life of your son." The staleness of the air dried Jayden's lungs. The agent leaned forward with palms against the table, facing the down at the suspect.

They have been in the interrogation room for half an hour and still the man would not speak. Blake, who was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the mirror, looked to be on the edge of snapping and shout at Ethan. Norman tried to prevent that by poking at the father's emotions, trying to push at least a word out of him, however he was out of patience quicker than Blake. He leaned close to Ethan with a glare in his eyes, he could smell the man's musk.

"You've lost, Ethan. What will you gain with one more victim, huh?"

Norman felt the glare Blake gave him and leaned back. He placed his palms together at his mouth, thinking of an idea. The agent's eyes lit up with an idea moments later and he lifted the folder that was resting on his side of the table. Opening it, he exposed the files of the deceased victims of the Origami Killer to Ethan, and proceeded to break the man into speaking. He spoke in a harsh tone and the dry air made it more anxiety-causing than he wanted.

"Look at these, Ethan - Look!" He leaned back after laying the file to the brunette male "Eight children - dead... drowned in the goddamn rain!"

The agent couldn't help but to stand and walk to Ethan's side, leaning close to say the next words:

"You recognize this one?" Norman could see the suspect holding back tears while he pointed to the photograph of Shaun, but he wanted more, "That's your son, Ethan, that's Shaun. He's still alive! Talk to me, Ethan, say something!"

Blake kicked off the wall and looked towards the mirror as he slid his hand across his throat, signaling the man behind the glass to stop recording, and stepped closer to Ethan. Jayden heard Ethan's breath hitch as he tensed and wasn't sure if it was him trying to hold back tears, or a sign of fear of Blake, but he knew that he made Ethan malleable to speak. Norman looked into the wet eyes and bit the inner part of his bottom lip, and lifted himself up and gave Blake the floor. The man leaned down towards the father where Jayden was, and asked him where Shaun was. Ethan gave the silence and Carter leaned up to take a breath, trying not to beat the man. The agent watched, and felt pity for the suspect and at the same time a feeling he couldn't accurately describe. He knew the man was innocent, but being in the presence of the Jersey asshole, he couldn't let Ethan go easily - or at all - as Carter psychotically believed that Ethan was the killer. He thought back to the part of being in the presence of the man, and got an idea.

"Blake, I need you to step out of the room." He ordered calmly.

"Fuck you, I can get this man to speak!" Blake gave the reaction Jayden expected and the brunette agent replied,

"It's not good having a man that Ethan fears the most being in this room; you'll scare him to death!" The reply was luckily not cut off by the burst of shouting that came from Blake.

"Yeah, you think this fucker will confess to you, a pussy type of guy? Scaring him is better way to get him to talk than being the good cop!"

"Blake, I will tell you again: get out of this room!" Jayden surprised the man by his tone, causing him to seize his next words.

Instead of continuing the argument, the raven-haired man scoffed as he roughly opened the door and slammed it shut, leaving the loud bang to ring into silence. Ethan, who kept looking down with fresh two droplets below him on the photo of his son, raised his head to look at Jayden. Norman's heart ached to touch the stubble on Ethan's cheeks, rub the tears away from the sea blue eyes, and just hold him. The man kept looking into Norman's pale greenish blue eyes, causing more of Norman's feelings to twist and blend into something new and odd. Just before getting lost in thought, he heard Carter behind the glass speak to the officer to leave the room and heard silence afterwards;

He was now alone with the man. 

Norman released an unsteady breath in thought, placed both his hands to his lips, and sat down on his chair across from Ethan's and ran his eyes through the brunette's facial features. The other stared back, silently begging to be released. The stare tugged on Norman, leading the agent to choke in his next breath.

"Will you speak to me now?"

"I...kidnapped my son." Ethan finally spoke, his voice rattling in his throat, "But I don't remember what happened. I don't know where he is, but I know that I'm the only one who can save him!"

Norman stood up immediately, rubbing the side of his face with his hand as he walked behind the two chairs across from Ethan and looked down at the suspect as he leaned against them. He breathes in and thought his next words. The suspect's face of a torn father prevented Norman from verbally attacking him.

"You don't remember anything - but you think you're the origami killer... I'm sorry, Ethan, but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want me to believe ya..." He noticed this new feeling traveling down when Ethan started sighing and holding himself together so that he wouldn't sob in front of the agent.

Norman's breathing started to uneven and tangle into a knot in his throat as he kept drowning in those eyes, his heart followed the same rhythm. The father looked away, and continued to look at the photo. The man pushed the two chairs under the table and leaned over to grab one end of the folder and closed it before taking it in his hands while Ethan watched. Norman slipped the folder onto one of the metal chairs' seat from behind, his mind raced on what he should do - or in the given situation he had - what he can do. A silent groan filled his vocal cords, escaping through his nostrils as the agent went and stood by Ethan's right. A hand lifted before resting on the brunette's chair and Jayden bent down close, too close for Ethan's comfort. A second went by and Ethan could've sworn he heard Norman take a breath, smelling the days old and unkempt scent lingering around him. Norman's nose wrinkled when he smelt burnt flesh and turned his head to face closer to Ethan's neck. The other man's right arm lifted in protest, but was quickly cut short by the handcuff attached to the table. Norman lifted himself up as his breathing began to get audible. The agent felt pressure in the room crushing his chest and his heart trying to beat it away. The atmosphere felt unnaturally cold as all the warmth in his body traveled down.

He ordered Ethan to stand.

A rattle swept through Ethan's spine as he stayed and didn't follow the order. Instead, he looked up at Norman with a furrowed brow. Unable to bare the brunette's stare, Jayden stood directly behind him.

"I told you to stand." Norman demanded as he grabbed the brunette's arm with squeeze and pulled it up.

Ethan listened and tried turning to look at Norman when he stood. The dull look on the man hid the sinister feeling that crept into Jayden's mind and body. A quiver hand pushed the other to face forward and a slid under his shirt. In instinct, Ethan made a quiet yelp and lifted his cuffed arm and tried to free himself from Jayden but the agent wasn't letting him go. Norman grabbed onto the cuffed wrist and spoke into Ethan's ear,

"You move in the the slightest bit of protest when I unlock this, I will lock you behind bars and label you as the Origami Killer."

He unlocked the cuffs and carefully, Norman lifted Ethan's clothing with one hand while the other kept him in place by wrapping around the fleshy abdomen. Ethan slipped an acute groan when the man ran his hand up the burn wound on his chest, prompting him to apologize and move swiftly in a more careful fashion before cuffing him back to the table. Norman then left the shirt lying on the floor and began to remove his tie, leaving Ethan the right time to fuss at Norman. The brunette turned enough to glare at the agent.

"What are you doing? Is this part of your police work?" Ethan gritted his teeth, his eyes fixed on Norman's hands undoing the shirt.

Norman didn't say anything. After all, he couldn't. Explaining what he was going to do would be equivalent to confessing to a crime. Instead, the agent kept quiet and removed his suit jack. In a breath, his trembling hands gripped Ethan's pants. The brunette fought with his free hand but to no avail. The agent unzipped his pants and let the clothing fall to the other's feet. The hands then moved up and one laid against the brunette's chest beside the wound while the other rested against his abdomen. Ethan whimpered as his fingers tried prying Jayden's hands off, his please completely left abandoned by the agent. Norman looked over to observe Ethan's reactions and caught a glimpse of his wet blue eyes, triggering him to look down to examine the pink lips. Ethan's head ached with the thoughts of what Norman would possibly do to him, filling his brain with fear and a growing feeling of desperation. The agent pushed himself back and let out a shaky breathe as he reached for his suit jacket to fish out his gun and moved to face Ethan with his back against the table. Norman watched the relief slip by Ethan before he pressed the gun to Ethan's head and smirked at the other man's reaction. He ordered Ethan to undo his shirt buttons which Ethan obliged with a grumble, he gave a sigh as his hand raised onto the first button. Norman grinned when he watched Ethan struggle with the button before positioning himself to help the suspect, his heart racing and was running out of patience. The man shivered when the one of the brunette's hand made contact with his skin and pushed the two hands away after they only reached half way. He pointed the gun the side of Ethan's head and grinned, Ethan groaned at the sight before tucking his fingers under Norman's boxers. Before he yanked them down, Norman nudged his hands away, his breathes were uneven and overtaking his words when he looked up at the man.

"I want you to take your boxers... off." Norman lowered the gun and watched Ethan as did as told.

A trembling hand hooked its thumb under the fabric and the man lowered his boxers, exposing more skin to the agent. Jayden's breath hitched when his eyes caught the view and he hopped onto the table before lying on his back, his tongue swiped his lips as his hand holding the gun lowered to rest on its elbow with his eyes still locked on the male. Ethan made a silent groan before he started on the agent's boxers, Norman lifted his lower backside to help. When the clothing was removed Norman sat up and pushed Ethan back gently, his body slipped off the table. The agent's left hand holding the gun pointed it to Ethan and the right tightly gripped Ethan's length, startling him. Norman's grin widened and moved his hands in a pumping motion, his eyes observing the brunette's reactions and he listened in close to his erratic erotic breathes. For a second, Ethan's knees buckled and Norman laughed quietly as he sped up the pace. The male's quiet moans grew louder and his free hand gripped Norman's arm as his cock grew hard. When satisfied, the agent lowered his knees and without thought, he stuck tongue out as his mouth made welcome to Ethan's cock. Ethan bent forward suddenly and caught himself with the table as slurped and gagged, Jayden soaked the cock before pulling away, a sound of Ethan's whimpered protest made Jayden cough in a giggle. He stood back up and sat on the table once more, his grip on the gun tightened and his hand quivered when he thought about the current situation. His breath quickly labored when he lifted his legs and pulled Ethan close by his hips. Norman lifted himself up as he pulled the man closer as he hid his nervous feeling his a smile. He closed his eyes, Ethan eyed away in shame before Norman pressed his lips against the brunette's. He felt the other pulling away and pressed the metal in his left hand against the suspect's head, sealing his lips with Ethan's. Ethan, sweaty and hard, loathed his body for what it wanted and the agent's body had become a magnet, attracting Ethan and pulling him into contact with Jayden's skin, eliciting a soft noise from the man lying on the table.

Norman felt ready, and spread himself to Ethan while he held his gun out. The man sighed and pushed forward, the feeling of the tight entrance prompted the men's grunts and moans. Jayden swung his right arm over his mouth and chewed on the flesh to hide his cries. The handcuffed wrist tugged on the metal every second Ethan pushed in and the intense heat he hadn't felt in awhile made him bend down to Norman's neck in defeat. The hot breathes from the brunette traveled down the shaking spine, arousing Jayden more. The pain was intense however, Jayden ignored it. He listened in on Ethan's sounds, distracting himself until the pain faded, but it grew too much on him and he sat up, gently pushing Ethan up and gazed at him while the man was just halfway inside. Norman leaned close and kissed him, gasped when Ethan stuck his tongue in. Ethan kept pushing in until he was flushed against Jayden, the entrance tight and hot around his shaft was not lubed enough for him and pulled back after a second of break. He gathered spit in his mouth then backed away before he looked down and spat on his cock to use as lube. Norman whimpered and cried when Ethan entered again, starting to rock his hips. The tight ring around him and the male's reactions gave evidence to Ethan that Norman was a virgin. The trembling hands and uncontrollable moans and cries were not something Ethan would consider hot or sexy, however it makes him feel good as the dominant one. His hips pushed forward again, and again, sliding his length in and out and slowly giving in to Norman's impulsiveness with lust and temporary love. He couldn't help but to moan with the agent, wrapping his arm around Norman as he continued to thrust inside of the male.

The pain vanished, leaving Norman with pleasure and a tingling sensation that suddenly jolted into his backside. He cried out into Ethan's shoulder to hide what was happening from the outside world, tasting the sweat when his tongue pressed against his skin along with teeth. Ethan thrusted faster with grunts and pants filling the dry air as Jayden wrapped his arm that had the gun over the brunette's neck then lifted his head to press his forehead against the man's chest, moaning and crying as a warm knot tangled in his stomach. Ethan used his hand to lift his head and breathed out as he witnessed with a smirk Norman's pathetic tears running down before he pressed his lips against' the male's. He explored the agent's mouth, running against his cheeks and his tongue, slowly grabbing the gun before letting Jayden breathe. The agent laid against the table and watched the man rest the gun the opposite side from them on the table as he squirmed and trembled from below. The brunette took the opportunity afterwards to finish unbuttoning the man's shirt and run his hand all over Norman's body, letting it settle against his erection. Norman gasped when fingers gripped his shaft and started pumping his cock. Ethan's hand only managed a few pumps before Jayden swung his head to his side and came on himself, shooting cum to his cheek. Ethan's dick twitched and he stopped for the other (and himself) to breathe as a trail of the other's groan ended in breathes. Ethan's dilated eyes hungrily examined the man's body and lowered his head as he pulled out to stick out his tongue and run it up along the trail of the sticky, milky, white liquid. When he reached Jayden's cheeks, he sucked his tongue back in, tasting the mostly sweet yet still salty cum before his mind started to clear up. His stomach rejected the cum and he felt sick from reality. The male below him pulled him back in and kissed him, ignoring Ethan's shoving and the taste of himself. His legs wrapped around the man and began tugging him back in. Ethan gave in when he could hardly breathe and remembered that he was still hard to point where he was close to his climax, and pushed himself back into Norman. The male below him squeezed his eyes shut while he moaned. Ethan looked up at the mirror, the reflection stared back at the tearful, desperate man, wanting to be released.

His cocked reached all the way and stopped, Norman gazed at him and cocked his head.

"Let me go, I have already given you what you wanted." Ethan cried

The agent grinned at the brunette, "You haven't given me everything." 

Ethan sighed and saw Norman grabbing the gun, but the man quickly started rocking his hips, squeezing the other's hips tight with his one hand while his other had its wrist chewed by the metal. He thrusted and his lips were again sealed with the agent's, the swollen flesh was abused by Norman's teeth just gently biting so not to break skin. It took a few more thrusts for Ethan to snap his hips forward and then collapse in exhaustion onto of the man. Norman lifted himself and arched his back up as he looked in the mirror with his mouth agape the reflection brought out his inner conscience as he felt warm thick semen filling him to the rim.

"Shit, what have I done?" He thought.

Ethan remained lying on Norman, allowing his body to calm as his orgasm seeped out of Norman's body. The male laid back on the table and waited what seemed minutes and Ethan gasps were still labored. It had been awhile since Ethan fucked someone, and when Norman forced him to fuck him, his body shoved him into it, hopelessly wanting release and came into the agent for a full minute. Norman breathed in, he could smell the now stronger musk and felt like he was falling for the suspect. His eyes wandered the tile ceiling, connecting the little dots until Ethan lifted himself up with a grunt before pulling out and stepped aside. Norman sat up and pushed his body off the table and hissed at the pain in his lower back, Ethan watched. The agent waddled slightly to the man's sweater and the rest of their clothes and gave Ethan his clothing. He gave the brunette a look before he uncuffed him and helped him put his sweater on. The agent then put on his own clothes and waited for Ethan to finish before handcuffing back to the table. He told Ethan to wait in the room as he walked out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was published in the request of an anonymous user. This game and the characters are not mine.


End file.
